marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Morrison (Earth-2020)
History Appearance Many people have contributed Alexanders appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks. He is solidly build though is noted to be leanly muscular which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. This is accompanied by a pleasantly strong earthly scent that clings to his clothes. Alexander has jet black hair which is often spiky and kept short due to him finding long hair to be a bit of a pain to take care of though his casual hairdo is wild and unkempt. His eyes are an intense chocolate brown with a faint circle of gold surrounding the pupils though there are noticeable gold flecks. He also has russet skin. These are other traits he inherited from his late mother. His face, however, is that of his fathers though his features are considered to be more handsome, sexy, and warm. He also is considerably tall as he stands at 6'0". Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. His voice is also strong and confident. His wardrobe isn't entirely focused on a particular type of clothing as he prefer to wear whatever he finds comfortable and practical for everyday use though he does own a couple of suits that look good on him even if he rarely wears them Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: * Wall-Crawling: * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Stamina: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Agility: * Regenerative Healing Factor: * Enhanced Immune System: * Superhuman Equilibrium: * Superhuman Reflexes: * Spider-Sense: * Organic Webbing Generation: Alexander is able to generate and shoot his own organic, silk webbing from glands within his forearms. He is able to release these from a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. The webbing is extremely strong. An drawback to this, however, is that the webbing is limited by his body's health and nutrition as he was unable to produce any when he was poisoned. Symbiote: * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Stamina: * Regenerative Healing Factor: * Genetic Memory: * Offspring Detection: * Webbing Generation: * Constituent-Matter Generation: * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: * Camouflage Capabilities: * Stretching and deforming: * Parasitic Inheritance: * Shapeshifting: * Telepathy Resistance: * Technology Morphing and Assimilation: Abilities Weaknesses Sonic and Heat: Paraphernalia Equipment Black Suit: Transportation Web-Swinging: Alexander uses his webbing to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Trivia Gallery A8437cc7f71a3d1c055fa8503a74dfe9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Vigilantes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Skin Category:Native American Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Spider based powers Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Healing Factor Category:Camouflage Category:Shape-Shifting